One particular application is for drilling conductors where ancillary devices, in particular lifting lugs, have to be securely attached around the conductor before the conductor is lowered through the rotary table on an offshore rig. Known tension rings have a relatively large diameter and cannot pass through the opening in the table with the result that the ring has to be mounted on the pipe below the table.